Happy Anniversary
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: Saihara, Akamatsu and the key. Oocness? Love Hotel scene (does it count as a spoiler?)


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Saihara, Akamatsu and the key. Oocness?

 **Happy Anniversary**

'When we come here, everybody fantasizes that I'm there ideal partner right. What kind of fantasy does Akamatsu see?'

In an uncomfortable silence Saihara stared at the blonde waiting for her to speak.

'What's with this long silence. What am I supposed to do?'

"Hey, do you remember what day it is?"

"Huh? The day...?" The black haired boy trailed off trying to think of the correct answer.

'Don't say Monday. That's probably not the answers she's looking for.'

"...So you did forget, I thought so."

He heard the disappointment in her voice and stuttered out an apology quickly. "S-sorry."

"No, you don't need to apologize. I hear boys are like that." The musician puffed up her cheeks but flushed lightly with a warm smile. "Today's our anniversary. The day you and I first started dating, Shuichi."

"S-started dating!?"

"That's right, It's a very important day."

'If I forgot that day she's way too forgiving... So, apparently right now we're in that sort of relationship. We're dating so she calls me by my first name.'

"Since it's an important day I want you... to tell me for yourself."

"Tell you what?"

"You know-" The blonde sighed. "And I was the one that confessed to you, too."

'Oh god, she had to make the first move!?'

"Sorry, but I don't know what you want me to tell you, Akamatsu."

'Does she want a love confession? If we've been dating for a year she should've gotten that from me already. I can't be that much of a pansy around a pretty girl, right!?'

She groan looking pretty upset.

'Did I make her mad?'

"How long are you going to keep calling me 'Akamatsu?' I've asked you so many times to call me by my first name."

'She did...? Well I guess that's not really surprising or anything. At least it's not a pet name, I couldn't handle that now.'

"Say it."

"Uh.. Ka-Kaede..."

"..." The pianist's eyes widened slightly.

"Akamatsu, are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Being called my first name...it exceeded my expectations..."

'I understand. My heart picked up when you said mine as well.'

"But you called me 'Akamatsu' again..."

"...Ah, sorry."

"Oh well. That pitiable side of your, I've always found it cute." Suddenly the blonde threw herself at the boy. He squeaked as he caught her but lost his balance landing on the rounded bed. When he realized it they were on the bed -with a cheesy heart shaped headboard- holding each other.

"Akamatsu!? Uh, this is..!"

'Holding each other here would be kind of dangerous! I mean, it's not like I plan on doing anything bad to her but...!'

"Shuichi."

"Yes...?"

"Hold me tight."

"..."

"Like this." With the lack of response from the shy boy her arms tightened round him. Timidly his hands were kept on her lower back hugging her much too loosely then she wanted. She sat in his lap with legs on both sides of his her head buried in his chest.

'I can feel her warmth.'

"Can you hear my heart beat?"

"Yeah."

'Actually it's probably mine that I hear...'

"I can hear yours too. It's my favorite tune. It's so much kinder, warmer and stronger than any sound. It surrounds me and gives me courage. You can play the melody of my heart better than even the ultimate pianist."

"Akamatsu...?"

"Kaede." She said sternly into his chest

"K-Kaede."

"Truth is I wanted you to tell me yourself. But with the courage you give me, I feel I can do anything so it's a little troublesome." The instrumentalist lifted her head staring into his eyes so closely their noses could touch. "Shuichi will you do what I want you to do right now?"

"..." In response he drew her closer and leaned down planting his lips on hers.

'I have yet to master calling her by her first name without blushing and she wishes to make love? Not really the smartest of ideas... I'm not complaining though. There are no consequences here right? It's safe to share intimacy right?''

The moment they broke apart the girl sat up and gave a real smile. Shuichi took a hold of both her hands before making them wrap around his neck. Their lips touched again a small relaxed exhale escaped his lungs and his shoulders sagged. The kisses weren't too deep as he gauged her reactions to every movement. She seemed to like when he nibbled on her bottom lip.

'She wants me to take control right?'

Without further adieu he flipped them so that she laid on the bed beneath him. Kaede blink at the sudden perspective change. Shuichi was shrugging off his black coat leaving him in the white undershirt. The coat was tossed to the side landing on the head of the horse cutout. Her hands pulled the shirt out from his pants before tugging at the buttons. The pianist helped him remove the shirt revealing his upper body.

Kaede's face burned not with embarrassment but with arousal appreciating the man on top of her. Her pink vest was the first to go. Using the tie he gingerly yanked her up for another kiss. While they kissed the tie was loosen and lost on the floor with the other articles of attire. He only broke the kiss to remove her shirt.

'Light pink bra, nice.'

With the sleuth's face buried in her throat the rest of their garments were stripped and forgotten. One last kiss was placed on her lips as he pulled away to admire the full view. Her cheeks may have been red but she didn't hide from his view. "Are you embarrassed?" He teased playfully knowing that his own checks had a reddish tint to them.

"Well of course. I want this but it's still going to be awkward virgin sex."

Shuichi chuckled. "Does that means you have low expectations for this? I guess that means when I do something great I have the power to blow your mind."

The pianist laughed her voice really had an effect on him. It was a musical sounds that sounded better than any song on her piano. "I don't have any expectations. No matter what this will always be a fond memory." He planted his lips on her forehead.

His hand traveled towards her chest. Her breast fit perfectly in his hand. With gentle movement his fondled and kneaded them. The black haired boy grazed her nipple to a harden nub while his mouth latched onto the other one. Kaede's chest jerked as her breath hitched in her throat but she didn't give any other reaction. To get her to moan he'll have to work a bit harder.

The instrumentalist giggled when he lapped at her nipples bathing them in saliva. "What got into you all of the sudden? Being all bold." She wasn't complaining of course, far from it.

"You got into me." He responded now using his front teeth to scrape around her areola.

"Well, I rather 'you got into me.'" There was a slight fraction of a pause before the musician felt a hand slip between her legs. Feeling the shock at the intrusion made her legs snapped closed subconsciously. That reaction made the bashful boy pause in case she didn't want to go any further. A few seconds of deep breathing passed and her legs slipped opened once more. His finger tips pressed on her pubic mound before heading lower.

'Wet...'

He stroked the length of her slit. He probed around enjoying the feel of the moist silky smooth skin in her most intimate place. She gasped out as he brushed up against her clit. The maneuver was repeated wanting to her more the sounds she makes. He brought a single digit down to her opening. He paused making sure there were no verbal commands to stop before sliding the finger in.

'Tight and hot...'

Shuichi wiggled his finger around trying to find out what made his girlfriend made with pleasure. Apparently that was curling his finger upwards and hitting a spongy texture wall inside of her.

'G-spot found...?'

He added another finger. Kaede wanted nothing more than to curl up in his side soaking in the warmth and pleasure she felt all over. Placing a kiss between her breasts he nuzzled her jugular once more sucking on the perfect spot for a hickey.

"Sh-Shuichi..." The blonde whined out. Her musical voice hit him right in the groin. He was trying hard to focus solely on her keeping his lower half away and focus on her. However, Kaede didn't seem to mind his hardon poking her; even leaving a glistening patch of wet skin where the head rested. "M-more..."

Shuichi climb down her body leaving fleeting kisses in his wake. He settled between her legs feeling a wave of trust and intimacy when she let him. The sleuth analyzed the situation with all of his senses. Sight, scent, touch, taste and hearing.

He didn't waste any time taking and slow experimental lick. The sight was positively erotic. The scent of musk was simply enchanting. The touch was soft like velvet he wanted to rub the sensory nerve endings in his finger tips across her. The incoherent noises he heard escape her mouth he adored them greatly. There was nothing wrong with the tasteless secretion; it did have a strange sleek like texture but it didn't deter him from tasting her again. "Shuichi!?"

"What's wrong? Are you embarrassed?" The detective asked this time it was more a question and less a tease.

'Oral too intimate for a first time?'

"Well, you suddenly put your face there... That's dirty..."

"Well actually, the vagina is a self clea-"

"Don't be smart right now." She nudged her thigh against his face. The black haired boy took a hold of her calf and trailed kissed around her knee.

"I'm your boyfriend right?"

"For a wonderful year."

"In that year have I done anything that would make you think you're not the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"...No, you're the perfect gentlemen who's always treated me like a princess made of glass. It was both charming and annoying at the same time."

The sheepish boy scratched the back of his head. "Um, sorry then?"

"Don't be sorry for being you. Maybe I should be a little sorry; I let a tiny insecurity bother me."

"Insecurity? What insecurity?"

He released her leg and she sat up. "You've always told me how much you love me and how beautiful I am but you've never made even a single move. With all the porn mags you have in your room I would have expected you to cop a feel by now. I began to really wonder if you were dense or just uninterested. I was getting so aggravated I've come close to pushing you to the bed and riding you silly."

"...!?" The boy blushed all the way up to his ears wanting to deny all accusations of having adult books.

'This conversation is...'

"It's not that I'm dense I just don't want to get to hopeful. When it comes to something like love making I think it needs to be very clear. I don't want any misunderstandings. It far too easy to accidentally hurt someone emotionally."

The girl averted her eyes and didn't reply. A somber expression covered her face.

'Has the mood been ruined? Have I hurt her in her own fantasy? And now I'm more embarrassed then when I was tongue deep in her.'

The room was silent with a pregnant pause. The atmosphere was still a bit uncomfortable but not as badly as a minutes ago. It still made him frown and inwardly panic.

'How can I get rid of the silence and tense air?'

"For future reference I wouldn't be opposed to being pushed down and ridden silly."

'Wait...!? The hell did I just admit to?'

"Maybe later. I do believe you where enjoying being bold with me." Her mood lighten considerably and she no longer wasted anytime with her wants. The instrumentalist reached out and stroked him to full mask. "I want you." Once her long fingers felt wet from the leaking tip the pianist settled back down on the bed. Snuggling into the covers with a come hither look in her eyes.

The black haired boy position himself at her opening. He entwined their fingers and kissed her knuckles before giving one thrust in. The blonde let out a relived sigh and wrapped her legs around his waist making sure he couldn't pull away- not even to thrust.

She really was tight and warm. Shuichi didn't mind the lack of movement. Her already felt bliss just from being intimately connected with her. He settled down on top of her kissing her with everything he has. His fingers ran through her golden tresses giving her another lovingly sensation. Her muscles clenched at his erection trying to pull him closer. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

He took this as a signal to start trying to move. His thrusting started slow gradually picking up speed at the sounds of her ecstasy. "Shuichi..." The whimper of his name hit him hard in the stomach. "Fill me up..." Her breast bounced with each movement and her nails scrapped at his back. In all his life he had never felt so needy for contact. The detective really hoped that she was feeling the same emotions he was, especially as close to rapture as he was.

"Ah!" He felt his length twitch as a signal to his testicles to release his seed. The first shot fired was euphoria to them enveloping their minds with hazy joy. Her passages was flooded with warm release and that intensified her push her over the hill.

Shuichi couldn't keep himself up and fell on top of her unable to move right away. He felt her quiver through the aftershocks. Even though the pianist didn't protest to him resting on her he didn't want to hurt her. With a groan he pulled out and spooned himself into her side. He wrapped his arms tightly around her middle even lacing his legs with one of hers. Kaede had yet to opened her eyes but a smile rested on her face. He cling; refusing to let go.

He nuzzled his face into her neck dulled green eyes drifting close. He didn't want to wake up alone feeling emotionally empty. Every fiber of his body told him to open them and not let this dream come to an end. But it was just too hard.

His eyes drowsily opened feeling his girlfriend move. He was quickly aware of how she broke out of the hold and sat on top of him. Her eyes sparkled with a mysterious gleam and her smile said she was now up to something. "K-Keade?"

"I do believe you were willing to be under me earlier. Having a round two would really 'blow my mind.'" The blonde knew he was tired and she knew how to fix that. She rubbed her vulva against his flaccid penis resting on his lower torso. Happily for her it didn't take long for it to harden with interest. The body fluids from them made the rocking especially nice.

"Kaede?"

"Hm..?"

"I don't think I'll be able to beat this for our next anniversary but I assure you I won't forget it again." The blonde let out a musical laugh and sheathed herself on top of him.

* * *

A/N: Review


End file.
